rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Volt
Profile Name: Eric “Volt” Celihan Age: 16 Gender: Male Race: Altered Human Height: 5'3" Weight: 21 lbs. His weight seems nearly negligible and most weight comes from his equipment. Hair: Aureolin Appearance Volt is a rather small teen, with sharp features, bright blue eyes, and a perpetual smile on his face. His bright blond hair is messy and in static spikes, jutting all over the place. Despite spending a lot of time outside, Volt is oddly pale. With a childish frame, Volt often wears bigger clothes to compensate. He wears a baggy black, sleeveless longcoat with yellow trim and a fur-edged hood. This coat goes about down to his shins, though he never has it done up. On the back of Volt’s coat is a symbol, which was once the main symbol for the group of people responsible for Project Volt. Volt rather liked how it looked, so he adopted the symbol for himself. Underneath the coat, he wears a white sleeveless shirt and white pants. Upon the boy’s feet are travelling boots, actually fairly ornate, with the save colour scheme as the coat. As an archer, Volt also wears fingerless gloves that goes about to his elbows, though underneath the glove in his palm, Volt keeps a metallic plate that amplifies his power a bit. Personality The fastest and easiest way to summarize Volt is "a crazy kid on the mother of all sugar rushes, who also found his dad's crack stash.". Volt is extremely hyper, usually incapable of staying still for anything more than five seconds. That said, he's an extremely kind-hearted boy, always willing to help those who need it. While not intellectually smart, Volt is far from stupid, having picked up important knowledge over the years. Just because he hasn't learned calculus doesn't mean he doesn't know valuable info. While Volt may be easygoing and kind normally, he starts to get aggressive when he sees people held captive. It reminds him of Project Volt, which brings back terrible memories. Given that he often gets lonely when travelling alone, Volt is quick to make friends, and often extremely trusting of these friends. While some may believe this to make him naive, Volt has a very realistic view of what makes someone a friend or foe, and the moment you step over into enemy, Volt will use lethal force if needed to save himself. Speaking of lethal force, Volt doesn't really have any qualms against killing people. While he isn't going to just go out and shock people to death, if Volt sees that the fastest way to end a conflict is through someone's death, he won't hesitate to kill. Weapon Exactus Fulgur: Volt's main weaopn is a special bow, though it seems like a toy or something to most. Volt doesn't carry arrows, nor does the bow have a string. The very ornate yellow and black bow is powered by the electricity Volt attacks with. It has a few different settings, depending on the situation. The standard setting is yellow, where Volt sends his own electricty through the bow with a standard archery motion. The bolt of electricity travels at about the same speed as an arrow, and causes a rather destructive explosion where it hits. The bolt has been capable of taking down walls of buildings at times, though this all depends on how charged Volt is. Next is the Grey setting, which is much better with long and extreme range combat. Volt needs to be holding a small object like a small rock or something similar. Drawing the object back, electricity arcs between the ends of the bow to the object, and upon release, it's grasped by four more electric arcs and slung forward with the force of a railgun. The main flaw with Grey mode is that it takes about five seconds of holding the object to be able to fire it. Lastly is Black mode, which is extremely powerful, but Volt needs to have at least a 500,000 volt charge in him, which is usually difficult to obtain. When Volt holds the bow sideways and channels electricity into it, all the electric force in the bow is expelled through the front in a thin, rapidly moving blade of electricty. While not really cutting people, the voltage is very easily able to kill people. Even those the blade passes are effected by it, with an electric aura coming off of it and diminishing with distance. Additionally, Volt carries several thin throwing needles that are connected to his arm via steel wires. He uses these to incapacitate foes, throwing the needle into them and coursing electricity through their body. Powers and Combat style Volt in combat is by archetype, a glass cannon and fragile speedster. While not really great at taking hits, the power of his blows and speed with which he moves around at make him a formidable enemy. Volt often uses his lightweigh body to bound through the air, staying out of enemy reach. He has no real weapon for melee combat, so everything for Volt is about keeping away from his foes. One of the main factors for Volt is just that, his voltage. After Project Volt, he gained the ability to bolster his attributes by subjecting himself to higher electrical charges, which at this point, he is completely immune to. His standard skills require a minimum of at least one charge of static within a day, but anything higher and Volt's speed, strength, and electric power skyrocket. One could only imagine what would happen if Volt were struck by lightning. Some of Volt's elecrical powers include: ~ Lightning charge ~ Stopping all motions in air, Volt suddenly moves from one spot to another, leaving a trail of electricity behind him. When working off static, the speed is only about 30 kmph, but when over a million voltage, Volt becomes the leader in a stepped ladder lightning bolt when he uses this, dragging a full lightning bolt behind him. This ability is actually one of the ones that drains his power the least, making it excellent for escape. ~ The Cyrus Arc ~ With a point of his finger, a weak, but almost instantaneous electric shock arcs towards a single target, giving them a shock that at most, numbs a limb. In this form, the ability uses a very low amount of power as well. When at least at 30,000 volts, the attack does notably more damage, enough to possible kill weak enemies, while also gaining the ability to arc between enemies up to two meters away. When over a million volts, this attack becomes one of Volt's deadliest, an AoE burst in all directions, arcing a bolt to anyone within five meters, while also spreading an extra three meters from anyone it hits, allowing for multiple hits of one person. It's named after the author of one of the files Volt found that told him some of his abilities. ~ Thunderstep ~ Dashing forward a mere centimeter, the acceleration of this small step breaks the sound barrier, sending out a massive roaring bang out that's audible for quite some distance. Obviously, being next to Volt during this is a bad idea. ~ Conduit Blast ~ Attacking a target with a quick zap of electricity, this target won't feel a thing, but is now a conduit for a later effect, no matter the range or obstructions, but it must be done within five minutes. At minimum voltage, this sends out an AoE stun for about three meters, painfully shocking everyone within it. At 50,000 volts, the blast is capable of killing, and voltage up from there just increases the range of the blast. These are just some of Volt's attacks, considering he himself has not yet discovered all his abilities. Yet there is one ability Volt has that may outshine most others. It is a passive ability volt has called "Electric Composition. Though this power requires 20,000 volts to start up, Volt's body shows it's true nature. Though his clothes are obviously not effected by this ability, Volt's body reacts to metal in a reverse magnetic way, moving to accomodate any metal that approaches. In short, this means that if you attempt to cut off his arm, it will separate briefly until the metal has passed, then rejoin. While extremely useful against swords, bullets, arrows, and the like, this ability is pretty much useless against anything like fire, magic, energy, etc. Additionally, his body can only split by two inches, so the spread may be insuffient. Backstory Volt's life began in a pretty small village a few miles off of the red forest. His mother and father were hunters, and thus both Eric and his sister Keiliegh were taught archery and first aid from a young age. Eric enjoyed the life with his parents, which in literary archetypes, of course means the parents are goners. Indeed it is so. When Eric was ten, his sister fourteen, a massive bear broke into their home, killing their mother and father, but the two managed to take it down before it could move on to their children. Now orphaned, Eric and Keiliegh had no idea what to do. Eventually they decided to roam from village, doing odd jobs for money. This worked well for four whole years, until a secretive group of scientists noticed the two in a rather impressive city, one that even had electrically powered mechanisms. As drifters, they knew nobody would notice their disappearance or miss them, so they moved in, abducting the two. Though they put up a fight, they were captured and brought to an underground facility, and seemingly the place where the electricity was being generated with turbines. Their hands and legs tied, both Eric and Keiliegh were scared, clinging to eachother as this... Project Volt was explained to them. A scientist named Cyrus explained that the subject would be made extremely powerful should the treatment work, and if not... Death was pretty much guaranteed. They set up a ton of equipment as Cyrus left to go do something, Eric didn't really understand. He didn't understand any of this, really... Why make a person like this? Why risk their deaths? And of course, as fate would have it, the first one selected was... Keiliegh. She was grabbed and thrust into a chair and strapped in, screaming the whole time, until one scientist grew annoyed and gagged her. After that the whole thing became a common nightmare that Volt wakes up in cold sweat from. They flipped a switch, sending electricity into Keiliegh and her eyes spoke volumes about the pain she was in, even if her mouth couldn't. Her crying eyes set on Eric's before her head finally slung down, the girl dead. Eric was shocked, and in tears. His sister was gone... And why? He heard the scientists talking and looking over their equipment until he heard one laugh. "Oh! That's what it was, I put too little compound in the injection we gave her, of course it didn't work." He said, everyone having a good chuckle as if it were just some silly mistake that didn't mean anything. Eric was now strapped into the chair as they took Keiliegh out and threw her lifeless body on the floor. They gave Eric an injection of something and flipped the same switch. Electricity coursed through him, shocking him to the bone until... it simply stopped hurting. He looked around, curious. Had they stopped shocking him? The bewildered faces of thhe scientists told him no, they hadn't. "Put him up to a hundred thousand volts!" He felt nothing. "Five hundred thousand!" Still nothing. "Two million! Max it out." Finally an effect. The world felt so slow... and the metal felt so weak, as if it were made of string. He tore out of it, seeing the horrified expressions of the people around him. Their successful experiment looked down at his beloved sister's body before he pointed a finger at one of the scientists, arcing a bolt of electricity to him and killing him instantly. A smile crept onto Eric's face as he realized that while they were making a powerful soldier... They had no control. In mere seconds, everyone in the room had been shocked and killed. Volt ran out of the place, moving extremely quickly towards an equipment room. There he found Cyrus' files, and read over them, finding out what Project Volt was for, as well as some estimated abilities. It was then that Eric decided to call himself Volt from then on, donning Cyrus' Yellow and Black longcoat and sneaking out of the facility after taking the bow that was planned to be given to the successful subject for Project Volt. Once free, Volt didn't know what to do. his mind was moving too fast for him to comprehend, so he put out a massive discharge of electricity, and found out how his powers draining would effect him. He brought himself lower and lower until he felt like a normal human again. That felt better, so he decided to roam, not quite sure of what would await him. Maybe those scentists would seek revenge, maybe not... Only time would tell. Category:Fan Made Character